pokemonxandy3dsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon X and Y Review
Pokemon X and Y Review Every generation, we're told, is going to be the one. The big step forward. One giant leap for 'Mon-kind. And, let's be honest, it never quite materialises. Black and White promised much and offered the most substantial changes to the formula since Generation II. Ultimately, though, while they were prettier, heralding the largest influx of new beasts, improved online features and a few minor bonuses besides, it was the same old Pokemon we'd been playing since Red and Blue. If X and Y are a step forward, it's a small one. The basics remain. Fire/Grass/Water Starters. A Professor named after a tree. Eight gyms. The Elite Four. A battle against the regional champ. An auxiliary plotline that climaxes just before Victory Road. A Pokemon that's a household object with eyes. All present and correct. Is that such a bad thing? Like a broken parking meter, Pokémon continually resists change, but that's because, like so many Nintendo games, it emerged from the egg almost perfectly formed. Put yourself in Game Freak's shoes: do you risk rebuilding with new foundations, or adhere to a tried-and-tested structure? It's a no-brainer, particularly since each new game is designed with newcomers in mind. X and Y then, are not about to reinvent the wheel (or even stick a pair of eyes on it), but they are about to refine it in ways that smartly, subtly make these two games not just the biggest advance for the series since Gold and Silver, but the best Pokemon has ever been. Squirtle Power It begins with one of many tiny surprises that will mean more to veterans than to beginners. You choose your starter from a selection offered by one of your four-strong group of friends, rather than the region's professor. When Professor Sycamore arrives you'll get a second choice, this time picking from the Kanto starters from Red and Blue. It's a nice touch that says while this might be the start of something new, Game Freak isn't about to forget where it all began. These early tweaks don't fundamentally change the experience, but add a fresher flavour. The quest to become champion has always felt like a solitary pursuit, but there's a greater sense of connection to others. Your four friends will contact you on your new Holo-Caster, or catch up with you for a chat or battle. Meanwhile, if you're playing within range of a Wi-Fi signal, you're connected to online friends through the Player Search System (PSS), a spiffy new update to Black and White's C-Gear. It helps, of course, that you're making that journey at the same time as the rest of the world. X and Y are the first Pokemon games to get a simultaneous global release, which means everyone will discover the same things together. That element of surprise is a big part of what made our time with X and Y so special: unexpected Evolutions and hidden secrets giving us that tingly thrill of discovery. Rarely have our lips been quite so firmly bitten - wouldn't want to give the game away, would we? Dex is On Fire There's a steady flow of fresh sightings in what might be the best-paced Pokemon games so far. Though Game Freak still can't resist wrenching control from us as it tells us how to catch a Pokemon, it's mercifully brief about it, getting to the point much quicker than its predecessors. The plot soon gathers pace as bad guys Team Flare reveal themselves: their leader's maniacal scheme is surprisingly dark, yet there's an intriguing method to the madness which seems to nod towards the biggest issue Game Freak may have with its own franchise Murky motivations aside, the two games move with a real spring in their step, or rather a set of wheels. Several cities in you'll get to ride a bike as usual, but why bother when you've got instant rollerskates? Nudge the Circle Pad and you'll hear a tiny click as you push off, skating elegantly around Lumiose City's tangle of streets or the leafy pathways of Dendemille Town. Believe it, folks: we've got graceful movement in a Pokemon game. Purists can still use the D-Pad for running around (just hold B to jog) but if you want to get around Kalos at speed, the analogue nub is the way to go. It's a great place to explore: producer Junichi Masuda was inspired by a European holiday to France and this feels like an excitable tourist's recollection of a country that seems to have a boutique or a café on every corner. You'll be asked to tip everyone that offers you a service of some sort, from street poets to Phil the Photo Guy who'll take snaps of your trainer at picturesque locations that can be saved to your 3DS camera. Talking of cameras, the action is framed rather differently than before. Though much of your outdoor exploration takes place from a familiar top-down perspective, at times it'll pull back or zoom in, hugging your shoulder in the beautiful Glittering Cave - with the dark setting and spooky sounds, it's the closest Pokemon will ever get to Resident Evil - and following you down side streets while you're getting lost. It's busier still during battle scenes, which is where X and Y really begin to distance themselves from Pokemons past. For four generations, Pokemon only ever offered vague hints at the intensity of battle and while Black and White's fights made a little more of an impact, they hardly carried the weight these do. Say what you like about the anime, but when it's time for a trainer battle what follows is always fun to watch. That's truer still when it's you calling the shots, rather than that dolt, Ketchum. The Pokemon are beautifully animated, but it's the shifting camera and the more dramatic effects of their moves that make it such a spectacle. Lightning strikes with a fearsome jolt, while flames whoosh and crackle. Launch an Earthquake and you'll see the ground rumbling and crumbling underfoot, while Retaliate freezes the action mid-blow, like a still from a kung-fu movie. A wonderful touch sees weather effects spread beyond the battlefield, with sandstorms blowing dust over the screen below, while rainfall leaves droplets on every button. Or perhaps that was us drooling over the graphics. It looks fantastic, then, but only up to the point at which you decide to move the 3D slider upwards. It's fine while the camera is circling the combatants as they prepare to attack, but in the heat of battle the framerate takes a hit sufficiently severe to make certain moves nearly unwatchable. That might explain why 3D is automatically switched off in outdoor settings, though it's used effectively, if infrequently, in certain interiors.We'd expect it to be fixed if Game Freak makes a Pokemon Z, but for now it's easily X and Y's most glaring flaw Tyrantrums And Tiaras Beyond that, there's little to find real fault with. Sure, some will argue about a few of the new creature designs, but there are some crackers along with the clunkers. Our decision to lead with Chespin paid dividends when it came to his final evolution, while the T-Rex-like Tyrantrum is certain to be an instant fan favourite. Meanwhile, the new Fairy type adds an extra layer of strategic nuance, proving an effective counter for both Dark and Dragon types, breaking the latter's stranglehold over the top tiers of the metagame. It brings with it a host of new moves, while several Pokemon from previous regions, many of which have found their way to Kalos, have had their movepools adjusted to accommodate their new Fairy typing. There's such a range of monsters that the regional Dex has been divided into three sections. It's far from the only change made with player convenience in mind. The PSS makes trading and battling much more straightforward. The Experience Share now spreads XP across your whole team, which means less grinding. The map will now remind you of the location of important people or places. These might be minor changes on an individual basis, but together they make for a smoother, more instantly gratifying experience. Perhaps most importantly, beneath all those surface improvements, it's still Pokemon. It's still one of the most accessible yet deep role-playing games around. It's still going to capture the hearts and imaginations of kids and adults alike. And, yes, you'll still want to catch 'em all.